Ancyra
|leader(s)= Emperor Ronin |purpose= }} The Ancyran Empire (アンサイラ帝国 Ansaira Teikoku) also known simply as the The Empire is a large country located in the Southern Continent, Cotharas. It's capital city is Kentro. Description History Localization Administration and Government Ancyra is a that implores an absolute monarchy. The Head of State is the enigmatic Emperor Ronin, who serves as both the Commander-in-Chief of the Military and the of Head of Government. Though bestowed with immense power, Ronin in actuality is little more than a figurehead, the true rulers of the Empire are the Yosumi, who operate from the shadows. Ronin is assisted by the Prime Minister and various advisers to administrate many of the Empire's territories and regions. Additionally within Ancyra's administration there is an entity comprised (in-part) of the top of the military's brass known as Central Command (中央指揮 Chūō Shiki). Generals will typically be accompanied by an assisting lieutenant general but it is certainly not mandatory. While he is a part of it, Ryunosuke rarely attends due to his position leading the empire's fleet, so in turn he will have a representative. Members Society & Culture Magic seems to be less of a commonality compared to other countries around the world with Mage's and Guilds being something of a rarity. Magic is scarcely relied on and technological advances independent (though sometimes dependent on) in place of magic are what pushes their society forward. Mage's are observed as gifted individuals but their is less enthusiasm for people to even attempt to learn magic and many people capable of using it don't. Spearheading the aforementioned technological leaps are two of the brightest scientific minds in the world - Osiris Uroboros and. Ancyra's cities are busy and well-populated but peaceful, with the crime rates being very impressive. Law Enforcement Military Power Ancyra's military, also referred to as the Imperial Military and the Imperial Armed Forces, are the combined military branches that make up the armed forces of the Empire. They are shown to be one of the largest, most powerful and technologically advanced military forces in the whole world. Though the bulk of their force is concentrated in the southern part of the world, the Ancyran military has the size necessary to conduct military operations on a global scale. The current Commander-in-Chief of the military is Emperor Ronin. Being a militarised superpower, the Empire's military might is vast, with the combined force of the army, navy, marines and air force consisting of anywhere between 1,000,000 and 3,000,000 well-trained personnel. Unlike with many other militaries in the world, the imperial military favours weapons, technology and high-grade military tactics over magical power, with skilled mage's typically being quite rare and individuals of high rank. While the military is primarily intended for warfare it also looks to conduct humanitarian efforts, support civil authorities and prevent and counter domestic issues. Army The army is Ancyra's largest force and principal land warfare branch. The army's ranks are; *'General' (一般 Ippan) — The highest rank in the imperial army, generals command a field army of between 100,000 and 300,000 men. Like other general officers, they are typically stationed in or near the Empire's capital. While a large part of their responsibilities are administrative in nature, the generals are considered to be the Empire's finest fighter's and as such are widely respected and feared. *'Lieutenant General' (中将 Chūjō) — The second highest rank in the imperial army, lieutenant generals typically command a corps of between 30,000 and 50,000 men. They typically serve directly under a general and are the first to assume the responsibilities of a general in their absence. Like generals, they are typically stationed in or near the Empire's capital and can exist as a part of central command. they might be tasked with leading a special corps of sorts, for example Royce Benson serves as the commanding officer of the Royal Artillery Corps. *'Major General' (少将 Shōshō) — The third highest rank in the imperial army, major generals typically command a division of between 10,000 and 25,000 men. Major generals seem to have the least influence within the Empire's government, seeing as no known major generals are part of central command. *'Colonel' (大佐 Taisa) — The fourth highest rank in the imperial army, colonels typically command a brigade of between 1,000 and 5,000 men. *'Major' (少佐 Shōsa) — The fifth highest rank in the imperial army, majors typically command a battalion of between 300 and 800 men. *'Captain' (隊長 Taichō) — The sixth highest rank in the imperial army, captains typically command a company of between 50 and 150 men. *'Lieutenant' (中尉 Shōi) — The seventh highest rank in the imperial army, lieutenants command a platoon of between 15 and 45 men. *'Sergeant' (軍曹 Gunsō) — The eighth rank in the imperial army, sergeants command a squad of around 10 men. *'Private' (私兵 Shihei) — The lowest rank in the army, privates make up the bulk of the army's forces. Usually tasked with a singular, specific role such as infantry solider, chef and driver, privates have little responsibility. *'Colonel' Cassandra Maynard *'Major' Clegane *'Captain' Angelika Kelly *'Captain' Kimblee *'Lieutenant' Hunter Kacy *'Sergeant' Lolo McKenzie *'Private' Veronica Deane *'Private' Lucy }} Navy The navy is the Ancyran Empire's principal naval warfare branch. The combined force of the navy is headed by. The navy's known ranks are; *'Admiral' (大将 Taishō) — The highest rank in the navy, admirals are in charge of anywhere from a group of ships to an entire fleet of ships with admiral Ryunosuke having command over the entirety of the navy's fleet. It's possible there is more than one admiral but it is unknown if there is. *'Commander' (中佐 Chūsa) — The second-highest known rank in the navy, commanders are commanding officers for a variety of different posts from a particular ship or vessel, a naval base or even a blockade. During maritime operations they can also serve as a second-in-commands to the generals. *'Captain' (隊長 Taichō) — The lowest known rank in the navy, captains are typically charged with overseeing and commanding a particular ship and the crew on it. Marine Corps The marine corps are Ancyra's principal expeditionary warfare unit, the marines were designed to be deployed onto the front lines and take/hold key positions with limited initial support. Though they most often work directly with the navy, they work alongside the other branches of Ancyra's armed forces too. The marines are well-known for being particularly tough and skilled fighters. Because the Marines are significant for any military operations abroad, being the first ones in. Although the marines use navy ships to transport the bulk of their force, they do posses ships of their own. These ships are combat-ready, fast and durable and designed for combat more than they are transporting troops, though they can be used for that too. General Mateias Armstrong heads the corps with assistance from several high-ranking officers. Though technically part of the navy, the marines have their own ranking system, which are; *'General' (一般 Ippan) — *'Lieutenant General' (中将 Chūjō) — *'Major General' (少将 Shōshō) — *'Colonel' (大佐 Taisa) — *'Major' (少佐 Shōsa) — *'Sergeant' (軍曹 Gunsō) — *'Private' (私兵 Shihei) — Air Force The Ancyran Empire's air force is confirmed to be the most sophisticated and technologically advanced air force in the world. The inner-workings of the air force have not been revealed but it's safe to assume it functions much like the other branches of the armed forces. Locations Ancyra1.jpg|Kentro. Ryujinmountain5.png|Ryujin Mountain. Airfield12.png|Soxtan Airfield. Trivia * |color= #E5E4E2 |text= #D3D3D3 |color= #808080 |text= #C0C0C0